The present invention relates to a semiconductor producing apparatus and, more particularly, to a die bonder for bonding a semiconductor device (referred to as pellet hereinafter) to the top or the bottom of a lead frame by paste-like adhesive or organic resin adhesive.
Semiconductor devices sealed with resin have either one of two different structures. One of the structures is a standard structure traditional with semiconductor devices of the kind described. The other structure is an LOC (Lead On Chip) structure recently introduced into the semiconductor art in order to reduce the thickness and size of a package for a high integration memory or similar large size pellet. Die bonding methods assigned to the standard structure and LOC structure, respectively, have customarily been implemented by two exclusive types of die bonders. The two types of die bonders are selectively used, depending on the application.
However, the proportion of one of the two different types of semiconductor devices to the other as to the quantity of production varies with the trend of market, generation, etc. Therefore, the two types of die bonders must each be installed in a number great enough to produce the estimated maximum number of semiconductor devices. Assume that the quantity of production of packages having one of the two different structures is reduced due to a drastic change in the proportion. Then, the production ability available with the die bonders assigned to such packages becomes excessive, lowering the efficiency of facility investment.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 5-291488, TECHNICAL REPORT of Hitachi Tokyo Electronics Co., Ltd, No. 12, pages 20-21 and No. 7, pages 12-16, catalog No. LM100 92-01 of Hitachi Tokyo Electronics Co., Ltd, and "LOC ASSEMBLY TECHNIQUES AND APPARATUS OUTLINE" of Hitachi Tokyo Electronics Co., Ltd.